Chasing Shadows
by malachite157
Summary: The sisters finally face the Source, when Phoebe's unborn baby does something unexpected.


Chasing Shadows

**By: ** Sapphire (aka Malachite157)

**_ Writer's Note: _**_ This fic takes place after the episode 'Hell Hath No Fury'. As I've changed the end events of Season Three and the beginning events of Season Four considerably, and thrown in plenty of my own pepper and spice, things will no longer follow the Charmed series structure. From here, sticking to the events of Charmed episodes ends and my own series takes off in its own direction. Phoebe has graduated from College and Paige is just about to move into the Manor. Note, also, that I am South African so I spell certain words slightly differently. I know the show is American, but I'm going to write as I was taught._

* * *

**Chapter 1** - Signals

**Late Afternoon:**

Paige looked over the empty room she was to move into. It was a little haunting to think this used to be Prue's bedroom. She was glad Piper had released her grief and anger when she was a Furie. It was strange how good could come from something that originally looked so bad. Being a Furie helped Piper deal with what she was feeling.

Paige sighed softly. Three weeks later and she was convinced into moving into this large house. It was an old, old house, but beautiful in a majestic way. Far more impressive than her crumby apartment.

She heard voices coming from downstairs and listened.

"No, no, that's _your_ nursery for when _you_ fall pregnant, Piper. We'll find somewhere else to put our baby."

"But Phoebe, we don't even know if I can...if I'm able to..."

"Don't even think that Piper. You're gonna have a baby sooner or later. Just be glad you're not pregnant now, when the Source is on our tail. It's very worrying."

"Aw, honey, I'm sorry..."

Paige closed the door behind her and opened her trunk. She had a lot of unpacking to do. Moving in here was going to help her sisters because she'd be around to help fight the Source or any other demons. Paige had surprised herself at how quickly she was adapting to her new life. She couldn't deny that having powers was really great. And having sisters was even better. Still, things were marred by the fact that all of that was in jeopardy. The Seer was after Phoebe's unborn child, Cole was part demon again and the Source was after them all, including herself.

She shuddered, remembering how close he'd come to turning her. He was so evil and so powerful. She secretly feared another confrontation with him, but at the same time she wanted to get it out of the way. It was like a great storm building up over her head.

Piper had given her many herbs and things to learn off by heart for a quiz she was going to give her on "Potion Basics." Paige stuck her tongue out at the thought. She didn't want to have to learn herb names! She wanted to learn out how to fight, and brace herself for demons!

"Well she can't expect me to learn it all my first night here," Paige murmured to herself, and started putting some ornaments on the shelves.

* * *

Piper gazed at Phoebe's tummy. Phoebe was talking away, but stopped when she noticed where Piper was looking.

"Uh, Piper? I was kinda talking to you."

"Hmm? Oh, sorry. It's just, I can hardly see a difference with you. I mean, I know it's only your second month, but, well..."

Phoebe smiled. "You're thinking about how you'll look through the different stages, huh?"

Piper smiled with a slight shrug. "Yeah. I just hope your little one comes out okay."

"Me too," Phoebe said softly. "I'm quite excited to see it it'll be a boy or girl. I can only tell in about three weeks."

"Oh, the suspense!" Piper laughed. She patted Phoebe gently on the shoulder as she moved passed. "I'm gonna make dinner. Anything you crave?"

Phoebe thought for a moment. "Broccoli, actually. I think it has iron in it."

"Broccoli it is, along with something else for the rest of us," Piper chuckled and entered the kitchen.

Phoebe watched her go and then heard a crash from upstairs. "Paige?"

She hurried up the staircase to Paige's new room and opened the door to see Paige crouched over a toppled box of books.

"Are you okay?" Phoebe asked.

Paige glanced up. "Oh don't worry about me," she said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "The box just slipped off the bed is all."

Phoebe nodded. "You sure you don't want any help?"

"Nah, it's okay. I have a specific sense of where I want things. Besides, shouldn't you be taking it easy? You _are_ pregnant."

"Ugh, don't remind me! I've been feeling nauseous all day. And I can't take it easy. Not with the Source after us."

Paige stood up and brushed her hands together. "Well, there's only so much you can do to prepare for that. My advice is to get lots of rest and stay fit and healthy, so when it happens, you'll be able to handle it."

Phoebe smiled mirthlessly. "Yeah...I guess. I think I'll take you up on your advice. Heh, even if it's ME who's got the advice column in the newspaper, you're not so bad yourself, Paige."

"Why thank you," Paige said with a slight bow.

They both heard the door opening and closing below. Leo and Cole's voices drifted up the stairs.

Paige noticed Phoebe's face light up. "Go see your fiancé. I bet he's been worrying all day too."

"It's a worry everyday, Paige," Phoebe replied. She glanced over the room. "Well, if you need any help, just call."

"Thanks."

Phoebe left the room and Paige gathered some books. "This is silly," she mumbled. "I haven't even read half of these, and I don't see me ever reading them! Not with my new life, anyway."

"So, in short, the Elders don't have a clue as to when the Source is next going to strike," Leo told Cole as he put his briefcase down.

"Great, and Phoebe won't let me shimmer down 'there' to see what I can find out through the demonic grapevine. I hate being so in the dark."

"Me too, believe me," Leo sighed and closed the door.

"Honey?" Phoebe came into view.

Cole smiled and embraced her, kissing her briefly. "Hey, how are you?"

Phoebe pulled out of the hug with a sigh. "Not so good. Been feeling sick all day."

"At least we know that's normal," Leo commented. "If you were hacking up fireballs then we'd be worried."

"Thanks, Leo," Phoebe said sarcastically, flashing him a half-smile.

"How was work?" she asked Cole.

"Oh, it was fine. I was battling to concentrate, though. Got so much on my mind. Oh! I got you something on the way home..."

He stepped away from Phoebe to open his briefcase. He pulled out a small, stuffed toy. A white teddy-bear with a heart.

"Here," he said and handed it to her.

"Aww, you're so sweet," she cooed and held the teddy to her chest.

Leo sniffed the air. "Broccoli?"

"Yeah, cravings..." Phoebe answered his curiosity.

"Phoebe, after dinner we need to talk about some things, okay?" Cole said rather earnestly.

Phoebe nodded. "Of course."

"How's Paige doing up there?" Leo asked.

"She's being stubborn. She doesn't want any help, so don't try," Phoebe told him.

"Ah, she won't accept help from her pregnant sister because she doesn't want to strain you, but me on the other hand..." He orbed away.

"I guess being a handyman is a sticky habit," Cole commented.

"Yeah, Leo's a great help around the house. Fixes every broken sink and washer." She put her arms around his neck and gazed up at him amorously. "And you? Do you have any talents like that?"

Cole chuckled. "I've had to clean up messes all my life! And it's been a long life. So yeah, I know a few things about fixing stuff."

"Good, 'cause I'm clueless," she said and kissed him for a lengthy moment.

"Mmm...we're gonna have to start thinking about where we're going to put the baby," he mentioned.

Phoebe sighed and rested her head against his chest. "We can't use Piper's intended nursery. That's just not fair. Ohhh, we'll have to think on that one. But we've got bigger issues to deal with right now."

"I know," Cole sighed. "I know."

* * *

Piper prepared a nice dinner that evening. Paige had half-unpacked, but she had managed to get her sheets and pillows on her bed so she could sleep there that night in relative comfort.

Paige pushed back in her chair. "Wow. I'm full! That was great, Piper. I haven't had a home-cooked meal in...in a long time."

Piper smiled as she picked up the empty plates. Paige was the last to finish. "Well you'd better get used to it. I enjoy cooking. Keeps my mind occupied," she explained.

"You're a good cook," Cole spoke up. "Broccoli's not my favourite, but you made it taste good even to me."

"I cooked it in this special sauce that really adds some flavour to it," Piper told him as she gathered up her last plate. Leo helped her.

"There are some strawberries if any of you feel like desert?" she offered.

"Nah, I'm full, thanks," Paige said.

"Me too," Phoebe replied.

"Me three," Cole added.

Piper shrugged. "Well, they're there if you want them. Although I don't know how long they'll last with Phoebe's random cravings."

"Hey!" Phoebe laughed. Piper grinned and left with Leo to go to the kitchen.

Paige looked across the table at Phoebe and Cole. "So, what are you two planning on doing?"

"Huh?" Cole uttered.

"About the Source. Piper said you were training Phoebe," she said, directing her question at Cole.

"Yeah, I've trained her a bit, but I'm nervous about hurting her because--"

"Yeah... I know," Paige cut him off. "I was just wondering...does the Source know that? That Phoebe's pregnant."

"Well if he didn't I'm sure he knows by now. The Seer would've told him," Phoebe sighed.

"Not necessarily," Paige said and glanced at Cole. Cole cleared his throat as Phoebe followed Paige's gaze and looked at him curiously.

"It's possible that the Seer is working as her own agent in this matter."

Phoebe frowned. "But I thought the Seer was a servant to the Source."

"She is," Cole verified, "But she's fickle when it comes to power. She always aids a stronger evil power. It's how she has survived so long."

"So you're saying when she went after our baby, she was planning on keeping it to herself?" Phoebe asked.

"It's possible. I mean, she was performing that ceremony alone in her room."

"And she didn't want me to be discovered," Phoebe continued his train of thought.

"So...maybe the Source doesn't know about the baby?" Paige tried.

Cole shook his head. "No, he'll definitely know. Evil can sense growing power just as well as the Elders can. And by now I'm sure they've tracked it. The Source will be more bent than even on killing us, especially Phoebe."

Phoebe put a hand to her forehead. "How long have you known this, Cole?"

Cole glanced at Paige. "I've been pondering it for a while, ever since Paige asked me about the Seer's function."

"Well I'm gonna sleep _extra_ easy tonight," Phoebe grumbled.

"You're in a house full of good witches, a whitelighter and one really caring half-demon. I'm sure you'll be safe," Paige comforted.

"You'd think that, but the Manor has been attacked so many times I've lost count," Phoebe informed her wearily.

"Come upstairs to bed, Phoebe," Cole said and stood up. "Paige has raised an important point we need to discuss together."

"Maybe you should discuss tomorrow," Paige suggested, noticing how tired and worn out Phoebe looked. "Phoebe looks pretty exhausted."

Cole looked at Phoebe with a soft glance. "You _do_ look tired. Maybe we should put this off until tomorrow."

Phoebe got up and waved her hand. "No, no, I'm fine. This is important. We can't keep putting it off. The Source could attack at any moment. We need to work out some sort of plan."

"Which is best done with all your sisters. I was going to talk to you about more private matters, but those can wait. Come to bed," he urged. Paige noticed along with Cole how pale Phoebe had suddenly become.

Phoebe swayed on her feet a little. "Ooohhh...."

"Phoebe, are you okay?" Paige said as she stood up, alarmed.

"Dizzy spell. I think you're both right. I'm way too tired to even stand straight. Gosh, it just feels like this kid is draining all the energy outta me!"

Phoebe noticed Paige and Cole exchange worried glances.

"I didn't mean in a supernatural way," Phoebe raised her voice a little.

Cole put his arms around her. "Let's go. I'll shimmer you up there."

"Ok. Night, Paige," Phoebe yawned.

"Good night," Paige replied and watched them shimmer away. She sank back in her chair just as Piper and Leo walked out.

"Where is everyone?" Piper asked.

"Phoebe nearly fainted from exhaustion. Cole took her to bed," Paige explained.

"What, no strawberries?" Piper said, frowning.

"I don't think she had the energy to eat them. It's kinda worrying. She got really tired really fast. Is that normal?"

"I'm not sure?" Piper said and turned to look at Leo, who shrugged.

"I just hope it doesn't have anything to do with the magical side of that baby inside of her. I didn't like it when she referred to the kid as 'draining all the energy out of me'."

"I don't like that either," Piper agreed.

* * *

**2 am, following day:**

Phoebe was having a vivid dream. She dreamt she was swimming through red liquid. She could hear a faint pulsing in her ears that was growing steadily stronger as she advanced. She turned and twisted in tubes until she stopped at a clearing. In the middle of the clearing, was a fetus. It was huge, about the size of an elephant in comparison to herself. The pulsing noise was its heart, and it was surrounded in a strange orange-red glow. She stared at it, fascinated. Her attention was drawn to movement above. She watched as a swirl of black liquid in a bubble the size of the baby's heart moved slowly down. It rolled down into the womb and started sliding into the growing fetus. Suddenly, and with horror, she realized what it was.

_"The Elders said that if a tiny amount of Grizan's potion did get into your veins, it would be drawn to the most evil part of you."_

"Oh God no..." she breathed, and struggled to move forward to stop it, but was held back by some invisible force.

_"But, seeing as there's nothing evil about you, it'll just form a little bubble in your bloodstream and stay that way until the day you die. As long as you're good it **can't hurt you**."_

But it could harm a growing, part-evil baby! She struggled and clawed forward, but like when she was under the Seer's spell, she was immobilized. She watched as the bubble popped and the black liquid dribbled into the baby's bloodstream, and formed a layer around its heart.

"No!" she cried. Suddenly, it's unformed, blue eyes burst open with rays of yellow-white light. It rolled over and looked straight at her.

"The most evil part of you," it said, its voice low, strange.

"No, no...don't let it..." she pleaded.

"Evil part of you."

"No!"

"Evil."

"NO!" she lurched up in bed, clutching at her racing heart. Sweat was dripping from her face. She was drenched in it.

The darkness of the room greeted her and suddenly the ticking of the clock on the shelf seemed terribly loud and sharp.

Cole had woken with a start upon hearing her cry and she turned to see him looking at her, the white of his wide eyes glinting in the dull light. His hand was out, a swirling, blue energy ball floating in his palm, ready to be thrown forward. Probably a reaction that had developed over years of being a demon, where you could be stabbed by your fellow demon at any time.

"God! Phoebe, are you all right?"

Her eyes searched the room. She was vaguely aware of her own panting and that her body was trembling.

Cole extinguished the energy ball and sat up properly. He touched her arm gently. "You're so warm," he commented. "Did you have a nightmare? You look feverish."

She turned and looked at him and he was acutely aware of the fear in her eyes.

"Phoebe, tell me what's wrong, damn it!"

"I...I think something might be wrong with the baby," she stammered.

"Do you want me to call a doctor? I could--"

"No!" she cut him off. "Not like that. I mean, Cole, what if he's evil?"

"He? You're certain it's a he, now?"

She grimaced. "I don't know! I...I think so. Cole, I had this awful dream... That some of Grizan's potion still lurking in my blood could find him, contaminate him!"

"You're not sure of that," Cole said as calmly as he could manage.

"But what if, Cole? It could be enough to turn him!"

"Even if that were true, I still believe in what Piper said. Babies...be they demonic or charmed, or both... they...they're innocent until they're born. They might lean one way or the other, but we can right that if we take good care of it. Phoebe, it's still inside of you! There's nothing you can do about it now. All you can do is look after yourself."

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, trying to steady her nerves. The dream was already starting to fade in her mind. Maybe it was just a nightmare, a mother's fears supernaturally amplified.

"You're right," she breathed. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry, Phoebe. It's normal to be worried, especially if you're a witch going through what you are. You can't help what you dream."

She felt him place his hands on her shoulders and pull her down gently with him. "It's going to be all right. You've got me, here."

"I know," she said and rolled over to face him. He found her hand and held it. "Get some sleep," he whispered. "You need it."

She barely nodded as she felt a sudden weariness swamp her, and before Cole could say another word, she had fallen into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Later that day:**

The Source watched the Seer closely. "Have you seen anything yet? Do I die when I strike the Charmed Ones this evening?"

The Seer maintained her steady composure, her pure white eyes frozen in a blind gaze. "Be patient, my liege. I must wait for a vision. They are not easily forced."

The Source grumbled and sat down on a throne covered in black velvet. Flames rose up on either side of him as he grew more irritable and impatient.

The Seer waited a little longer, and then she saw. She saw the Source throwing a fireball at one of the sisters. It was Phoebe. Belthazar was there, and he made to block the fireball, but suddenly a powerful force field emitted from Phoebe's midsection which blew Belthazar back. The field charged into the Source, and vanquished him in an amazing explosion. The smoke cleared and the Charmed Ones were still alive. Belthazar staggered up, and the vision faded.

Her eyes opened and she paused. The Source noticed she was back to normal. "Well?"

She turned around and faced him, a wicked smile on her face. "You succeed."

The Source stood up, a little surprised. "I succeed? But I thought you said I would die if I faced off with the Charmed Ones."

"That was my thought, not my vision. You get aid from the new evil that is growing."

The Source tilted his head slightly. "But it is inside the belly of a Charmed One."

"That may be so, but she cannot contain it. It is destroying her from the inside out. You succeed, my liege, my vision shows nothing more."

The Source nodded, pausing for thought. "Very well, then, I will go ahead with my plans. You are sure tonight is the best time to strike?"

The Source smiled. "It's written in the stars, my lord."

He grunted and flicked his hand, dismissing her. She turned away and left the room, grinning to herself.

* * *

"Ah ha!" Piper cried out triumphantly.

Phoebe looked up from her seat. "Your potion worked?"

"It did, yes," Piper said as she poured it into a little bottle. "So if my exploding power is stolen, bound, destroyed or simply doesn't work, I have a back-up!"

She placed the bottle amid a collection of them. "Only three more potions to go."

Phoebe was sitting on a stool in the corner of the kitchen, writing spells. She frowned. "Gee, looks like you have a potion for everything."

"I have a potion for every body-guard demon the Source might bring with, plus I have a potion that will temporarily bind powers, you know, for just a few seconds. And I have an exploding potion."

"Why the sudden potion rush? You got a feeling the Source is going to attack today?"

Piper glanced at her sister. "No, but I think we should be prepared. We've spent far too much time worrying about the Source and not doing anything. It's time to get pro-active!"

Phoebe held up her notepad. "I'm getting pro-active."

At that moment Paige walked in. She looked tired.

"Hey, sweetie! How was work?" Piper asked, in a rare good mood.

Paige sighed. "Long day. Some of the people you encounter in this job are such jerks. I mean, you just _know_ they're up to no good at home, but you can't prove it!"

"Yeah, I know the feeling," Piper said.

Paige looked at all the bottles. "Wow, look at all the potions! Is the Source coming for dinner?"

"Maybe, maybe not. But at least we are prepared," Piper answered, pouring some spices into her mix.

Leo orbed in and Phoebe dropped her notepad as she stood up. "Hi Leo!" she cried with a forced grin. Leo turned around and pulled a strange expression. Paige watched their awkward interaction.

"Uh, is everything all right between you two?" she asked.

"Fine, Paige. I just need to talk to my whitelighter about some personal magical problems."

"Nothing is personal when it comes to magic in this household, Phoebe," Piper spoke up, her mood changing immediately.

"Leo?" Piper said curiously. Leo shrugged. "I've been sworn to secrecy. You'll have to worm it out of Phoebe."

Piper and Paige looked at Phoebe.

"Just give us a minute, okay? And if he has certain news, I'll tell you, if not, then there's nothing to worry about."

"Phoebe..." Piper warned, but Phoebe ignored her and left the kitchen, Leo following.

Phoebe walked to the staircase and sat down on the bottom step. She faced Leo earnestly.

"So what did you find?"

Leo scratched the back of his head. "Well, I have some good news and some bad news."

Phoebe paled. "Okay...what's the good news?"

"The good news is, nobody sensed any major fluctuations up there for last night."

Phoebe sighed in relief. "Just a bad dream then, phew."

"But the bad news is they want to bind your baby's powers, as soon as possible."

Phoebe looked up. "How soon is possible?"

Leo's hands dropped to his sides. "In your third month. Phoebe, I'm sorry, but maybe it's the best thing."

Phoebe covered her mouth with her hand and stared at the ground. Leo went on. "If it could turn evil, then magic could definitely help it stay that way. If we bind its powers, then it'll grow up normal. Normal children are easier to handle when it comes to teaching right and wrong than magical ones who could just defy you with a flick of their hand."

Phoebe removed her hand and looked up at him. "Would you bind your child's powers?"

Leo sighed. "I want to, but Piper isn't so keen. We're not seeing eye to eye at the moment."

"When did this happen?" she asked.

"Last night. Well, we were kinda discussing this very thing...the dangers magic poses to children. Piper sees it as a gift, but it's different in your situation. You have an extremely powerful, possibly evil child growing inside of you. The risks are a lot higher for you, and your baby."

Phoebe nodded. "I understand. I'll have to talk to Cole about it. Let's hope we manage to see eye to eye about it."

"You mean you're okay with having its powers bound?" Leo queried.

She stood up. "I think it's for the best. And I'll feel a lot less worried if it didn't have part demonic powers."

Leo smiled sadly. "I'm glad you feel that way, I really am."

Phoebe nodded again with a sigh. "I hope Cole's all right with it. He'll be home any minute now."

As if on cue, Cole shimmered into the house, between them.

"Whoa! Sorry. When I sensed Phoebe I didn't know you were so close. What's the big secret?" Cole asked, looking at them both.

"Honey I though we agreed you'd use the door! I don't want you using your demonic powers with possible bounty hunters following you," Phoebe scolded.

Cole put down his briefcase and she noticed it had claw marks on it. She cocked an eyebrow. "Uh, _do_ you have bounty hunters after you again?"

"Yeah. But I'm pretty sure I lost them. Just a few leftovers from my Belthazar days. Nothing to----duck!"

They all dived onto the floor as two fireballs flew over their heads. Cole rolled and leapt to his feet and threw a high-energy ball which split into two and hit both bounty hunters, who'd appeared on the staircase. They screamed and were vanquished.

Leo helped Phoebe to her feet. "This just isn't a safe place to bring up kids, I tell you!" she huffed.

Cole patted his hands together, satisfied. Piper and Paige ran into the room.

"What's going on here?" Piper exclaimed.

"Oh, nothing. Cole just vanquished some pesky bounty hunter demons is all," Phoebe said with a fake smile.

Piper slapped a hand across her forehead. "I thought the Source had stopped sending those dudes after you, Cole!"

Cole shrugged. "Hey, I'm the protector of the most wanted witch in the underworld. I'd say his interest in destroying me has been rekindled."

"Just as well I cooked up a batch of potions. With all this activity going on, I'd say the time has almost come for the Source to rear his ugly head again," Piper said.

"And it IS ugly," Cole nodded.

"You've seen it?" Paige asked. "What does he look like under that dark cloak of his?"

"He has half a face, mutilated from the battle he was in to become the Source. I had the displeasure of seeing it, once, being an upper-level demon."

"Having been," Phoebe corrected him and walked over and hugged him.

"Ooh, I wonder if there's a picture of him in the Book of Shadows!" Paige said, intrigued, and orbed.

"Paige, wait!" Cole reached for her, but he was too late. He sighed and looked at the others. "No one BUT a few upper-level demons have seen his face. Any witch who did, never lived to tell the tale."

There was a crash and a cry from upstairs. "Aaaah! The Source!" Paige's voice traveled down the stairs.

"PAIGE?!" Piper exclaimed, frowning. "Quick, Cole! Shimmer up there while I get the potions. Leo, get ready to orb me. Move(,) move!"

"What about me?" Phoebe said as she stumbled forward, Cole having shimmered away.

Piper glanced over her shoulder as she ran to the kitchen. "Stand by! We'll call you when we're ready to vanquish!" She and Leo disappeared around the corner.

"Uh! And leave me to wait her while my sisters and fiancé get pummeled? No way!" Phoebe uttered and ran up the stairs.

Paige dodged a blast of fire and landed behind some old boxes. She heard the Source growl: "You!" and ducked her head again as a pieces of wall rained down on her. She peeked around he side of the box to see Cole tossing energy balls at the Source, but to no avail. The Source threw on directly at Cole.

"Energy ball!" she commanded, and it was diverted to her hand. She threw it but the Source deflected it with a flick of his hand.

Piper and Leo orbed next to her. Piper immediately threw a potion which caused the Source some pain. He roared angrily and summoned a high-voltage power-ball.

"Piper!" They all turned to see Phoebe stumble into the attic. "I have the vanquishing spell!" she cried.

"Oh no you don't!" the Source snarled and threw the ball at her.

"NO!" Cole cried and rushed towards her, but was suddenly blown backwards. They all were. A bright orange force field grew from Phoebe's stomach and charged its primary energy towards the Source. Paige was thrown up against a wall but her eyes were open long enough to see the Source burst into flames, before she crashed to the ground.

Smoke filled the air and pieces of the attic rained down on them.

Piper groaned and rolled onto her back. She heard coughing and her eyes fluttered open to see Leo come crawling over to her. He placed a hand over a wound on her shoulder she hadn't even been aware of.

"Are you okay?" she asked her husband. He nodded and stood, helping her up. Piper waved away the smoke with her hands. "Paige? Phoebe?"

"I'm here!" Phoebe's voice drifted through the smoke.

"Me too," came Paige's, "Although I think I might've broken something in my foot. Ouch..."

Leo hurried over to her as Piper cautiously made her way towards Phoebe's coughing. She knelt beside her.

"Pheebs? Are you all right?" she asked. Phoebe sat up and shook her head, to get the dust out of her face. "Uh...I don't know...what happened?"

Piper stared at her worriedly. "I'm not sure. You emitted a force field. I...I think it destroyed the Source."

Phoebe blinked. "Wha...?"

"It came from your tummy... I think it was the baby protecting you."

"And Cole, hopefully," Phoebe said, squinting. "Cole? Are you out there?"

"Yeah... I'm just a little...a little disorientated. Phoebe what happened?"

"Okay everybody shush!" Piper demanded and stood up. "Let's first make sure we REALLY killed the Source."

She could make out someone moving through the smoke. It was Cole. He stepped on something that made a sandy crunch and looked down.

"I think I can verify that. Unless you keep urns of dead people up here, I think I just stood on the Source's ashes."

"Eww," Paige groaned as she stood, Leo having healed her ankle.

Piper moved over to the door. "Let's get out of here and have a check-up downstairs, make sure we're all okay. I can't see a damn thing in here!"

She and Cole helped Phoebe up and they all made their way down stairs to the living room. Leo checked the Book of Shadows was all right and joined them last.

Phoebe was put down on the couch to lie down. Cole looked at her worriedly.

"Okay, we have GOT to figure out what happened," Piper said.

Paige pointed at Phoebe. "I saw an orange glow coming from Phoebe's stomach, and it blew back Cole and just about everyone else around her with a mild blast, but it channeled this ultra blast at the Source and killed him. I know, I saw it all happen."

"Phoebe?" Cole gazed curiously at her.

"I did feel pretty warm but then I was knocked back by the force... I don't remember much else. Gosh, if that _was_ my baby, then I think that raises some serious questions as to what side it's on."

Leo, Piper and Paige looked at each other.

"Well, it _did_ just kill the SOURCE of all evil," Piper noted.

"Yeah but it was also protecting itself," Leo pointed out. "The Source was trying to kill it, too."

Phoebe sat up and rubbed her upper back gingerly. "But Cole would've taken the blast. I saw him jump, didn't you, baby?"

Cole nodded. "I did. I definitely would have taken the hit. Maybe it was protecting me too?"

Leo folded his arms, forehead crinkled with thought. "Maybe..."

"Well, whatever side it's on, it was on ours today," Paige pointed out. "Perhaps you should check with the Elders, Leo, to make sure that the Source is really gone? I think they'd be one of the firsts to know."

Leo nodded. He glanced at Piper.

"I'll be all right, go," she said, gesturing towards the ceiling. He orbed away.

The sisters looked at Phoebe.

"That's some little de--...erm, developing being you got in there," Paige said to Phoebe.

Phoebe looked up at Cole. There was some unspoken message between them, Paige could tell by their eyes.

"I'm gonna...um...go someplace else," Piper said, and made to turn. She elbowed Paige as she did.

"Right, me too," Paige said, taking the hint, and left with Piper.

Cole sat down next to Phoebe.

"There's something going on between you and Leo. What have you two discussed?" he asked.

Phoebe sat up properly and drew into herself. "We...were talking about binding the baby's powers. Before all this happened."

Cole nodded, soaking in her words. After a little while, he said: "And if you had done so before this, I would've been---"

"I know," she interrupted. "I know. I think, no, I know that the baby was protecting you. If it has this much power at only two months, I'm sure it's quite capable of protecting itself. But that force field saved your life. It might do again in the future."

"I don't want to bind its powers, Phoebe, but I will leave the decision up to you," he told her quietly.

She looked at him searchingly. "Why?"

"Because you're its mother. You know best."

She accepted that with a nod. "I think I'm gonna wait until it's born. Something tells me, especially now, that we just have to give it a chance to prove itself. Magically."

Cole looked at her intently, "I think it just did."

* * *

**Chapter Two -** Surprises

**Three weeks later:**

Piper put the phone down solemnly. She was alone in the room and the silence seemed oppressive after the news. The doctor had told her, due to battering of her midsection, she may not ever be able to conceive a baby. The news brought all sorts of conflicting thoughts into her head. But she had seen that little girl, her daughter, in the future. Had something really happened to have changed that future? She wanted children so much... Magic seemed to have taken away from her again. It was, after all, all the demon-fighting that had caused the damage to her insides.

Paige walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Piper! I came to...oh, sweetie! What's wrong?"

"Hmm? Oh, oh nothing..." Piper sighed.

Paige half-smiled. "I'm your sister too, you know. You can talk to me."

Piper explained to Paige what she had discovered and what she felt about the whole matter. It pained her to see Piper fighting back the tears with her usual defiance. As she listened, her heart sank. She felt awful for Piper, and even as she comforted her, and told her it was going to be all right, she felt worried. Piper had gone through so much, lately. It would be such a blow for her if she couldn't become pregnant.

Not only that, but she had just got a call from Phoebe on her mobile, letting her know that she was going in for her ultrasound test and needed them there, especially Piper, in case anything went wrong.

"It'll be okay, Piper. You're gonna have a baby, and you are gonna be a great mom," Paige soothed, touching her sisters hand to comfort her.

Piper sighed. "I hope so."

She frowned. "Paige, it's your turn now. I can see something's going on in that pretty head of yours."

Paige cringed. "Am I that bad at concealing things?"

"Yeah."

Paige's shoulders slumped. "I...I just don't think this is a good time to be telling you this."

Piper raised an eyebrow and then her eyes brightened with realization. "Ohhh, Phoebe's going in for her ultrasound test today. Did she call? Does she want me to come now?"

Paige nodded, looking at her apologetically. "Are you sure you're up to it?"

Piper waved her hand dismissively "Oh, of course I am! I'm really excited to be an aunt, and I wanna find out whether I'm going to have a niece or a nephew."

"You sure?"

Piper smiled genuinely. "Yeah, I'm sure. Come on, let's go."

"Shall I orb us there?"

"Why not? I don't want to make Phoebe and Cole wait longer than they have to."

Paige returned the smile and took her hand.

* * *

Things were in chaos in the Underworld. Demons were struggling for power, there were rumors that there was a new Source coming and some believed the old one never died.

Amidst all this, the Seer had managed to lay low. While upper-level demons tussled for power, she was biding her time until the birth of the new Source. Well, he wasn't the Source yet, but once she had her hands on him, he would be.

The Seer kept tabs on her investment regularly. Right now, she was sitting in a dark recess of the Underworld where no one would find her, waiting for a vision.

Finally, she got one. She saw the witch standing outside a doctor's room with Cole. Ah, so they were also keeping a watch on him. In fact, that was what they were probably there for. To find out whether it was a male or female. The Seer already knew.

It would be interesting to see what the child looked like at this stage. She knew he would appear human when born, as she had seen him at seven years of age. But if he took after his father, he might have a demonic mode as well. How entertaining it would be if that was the mode he was in when the test was done!

She chuckled and continued watching.

* * *

Piper and Paige walked causally out of the Ladies restroom and made their way to a very nervous looking Phoebe.

Phoebe turned away from Cole to see her sisters, and immediately embraced them both.

"Thank you so much for coming. Especially you, Piper," she said, giving her eldest sister a soft glance as she pulled out of the hug.

"Glad to be here," Piper said with a small smile.

A nurse came into the waiting room. "Miss Halliwell?"

Phoebe looked up. "The doctor will see you now," the nurse informed her.

"Eee! Come, come!" she ushered her sisters with her. They entered first and Phoebe froze at the door.

Cole took her hand gently and pulled her inside with him. "Relax. You've got your family here with you."

The doctor glanced over his shoulder from the ultrasound system that he was setting up. "Wow! The whole family seems to be as excited as you are, Miss Halliwell," he chuckled.

"Yeah..." Phoebe said with a forced grin. She was very nervous.

The doctor stood up with the device ready. He looked at Cole. "I'm assuming you are the father?"

"That's me," Cole replied with a goody little wave.

Paige nodded. "And we're her sisters--"

Leo walked in. "Sorry I'm late."

"And that's the brother-in-law," she finished.

"This room is packed! Nice and cozy," the good-humored doctor said cheerfully. "Now just lie down on the bed here, Miss Halliwell."

"Phoebe," she told him her name and got onto the bed awkwardly. She lay back and lifted her top to reveal her slightly-bulging tummy.

Cole stepped over and held her hand, watching the screen intently at the doctor rubbed some gel on her belly.

"Oooh, cold..." Phoebe uttered.

"It looks it!" Piper giggled.

"Right! Let's have a look, shall we?" the doctor said as he put the device onto her stomach. Phoebe shot Piper a look, and Piper nodded.

Everyone watched the screen closely. A moving grey, pixilated image of the baby came up.

"There!" the doctor exclaimed. "Can you all see?"

"Yeah! Everything..._looks _normal," Paige commented.

"Yup, he's perfectly fine. A lovely baby boy, Miss Haliwell," the doctor informed her.

"Oh! Did you here that, Cole? He's perfectly fine!" Phoebe sighed happily.

"And a _boy_," Piper added, trying to make the situation look normal. "Isn't that exciting!"

Cole's face lit up. "I'm gonna have a son! Fantastic."

The doctor had a good look at the screen. "Everything seems in order. You should have roughly six months left before the little guy is born. Mind you, that's just an estimate. Most babies take their time and stretch it to ten."

He removed the device and wiped the gel off Phoebe. She sat up and looked at her sisters and Leo with a relieved smile.

"I expect you to have regular check ups, Miss Halliwell."

"Please, just call me Phoebe," she reminded him.

"Right. You and your...erm, fiancé is it? Can make appointments at the front desk. See you in a few weeks."

They all left the room and waited while Phoebe scheduled some appointments before they said anything. Once they were all in the elevator, Paige spoke up.

"Well that's good news. Nothing funky happened, he's healthy and you know he's a...well, a he!"

"You have no idea how relieved I am," Phoebe sighed. Suddenly, the elevator jerked to a halt.

"What was that?" Piper asked. Leo frowned. "I don't know."

The lights flickered, dimmed and went out.

"Power failure?" Paige offered.

"Not in our lives. That's way too normal. Leo, try orbing out," Piper instructed. He tried, but reformed and crashed onto the floor.

"Leo?!"

"I'm ok. I just bumped my head. I couldn't orb out."

"Ohhhh!" Phoebe panicked. "We're trapped!"

"Some light, please?!" Piper demanded. Cole lit the room with a fireball in his palm.

"Should I try shimmering?" Cole asked.

"No, wait, Cole. We might need you," Piper said.

There was an ominous groan and some sharp snapping noises.

"Uhhh....okay, try shimmering," Piper said. Cole extinguished the fireball.

"I'll be right back," he told Phoebe and shimmered. And he shimmered back immediately.

"Well, you stayed true to your word," Paige remarked.

The elevator jolted and Phoebe shrieked. "It's gonna fall! We're going to plummet ten storeys!"

"Why couldn't you have picked a doctor in a single storey building!" Piper grumbled.

There elevator jerked once more, and then fell. Everyone hit the roof.

"Aaaaaah! Piper, do something!" Phoebe shrieked.

"What?! I can't freeze the elevator at this proximity!"

"Well you have to try _something_!!" Cole shouted.

"You got any ideas, Cole?!"

"Spell?!" Paige yelled.

"NOW? You try think of one when we're about to---"

The elevator suddenly lit up in a bright yellow light and stopped. Everyone was thrown to the floor.

Paige pushed herself up and shook her head, trying to get rid of the red dots swarming across her vision. They cleared and she saw Phoebe lying in the corner, blinking with surprise as a dazzling brightness glowed from her stomach and lit the whole elevator in a rippling yellow light.

"Oh. My. God. Phoebe?!" Piper exclaimed as she rolled over to see her sister.

Cole glanced around the elevator. "Well, it obviously didn't stop because it hit the ground."

"We can see that, bonehead!" Piper said and stood up.

"It...it's the baby! It's somehow holding the elevator in suspension!" Phoebe stammered.

"Yeah, but for how long?" Leo wondered. The light faded and the elevator thumped into the ground a second later.

"Ooof! There's your answer," Paige said breathlessly.

Wires sparked and flickered and the elevator hissed and creaked.

"Someone tried to kill us. And I think that someone might still be around," Piper said.

Cole lit another fireball so he could see her face. "You want to try the door?"

Piper got up again and ushered everyone behind her.

"Stand back! I'm gonna try and blow it up."

"Uh, Piper? Are you sure your powers are under control now?" Paige asked.

"They're fine. Stay back, back!"

Cole stood protectively in front of Phoebe. She snorted. "I don't think you're entirely necessary for my protection anymore, Cole."

Cole frowned. "Hey, that hurt!"

Piper jerked both her hands, and sure enough, the door blasted open. A dark, almost totally empty underground parking lot was revealed.

"Now_ that_ looks inauspicious," Paige commented.

"I agree with Paige. Something is surely lurking out there," Leo said nervously.

"Then we leave this orb-and-shimmer-proof elevator and orb and shimmer away out there," Piper instructed.

"Let me go out first, to check for any immediate danger," Cole said.

"Be my guest," Piper stepped aside.

"Be careful, honey!" Phoebe called as he stepped outside. Cole extinguished his fireball and took a few tentative steps forward. Several energy balls went flying towards him.

"Whoa!" he cried and shimmered. The balls soared past him and hit the wall around the elevator. He shimmered back inside.

"We can shimmer away out there, and I suggest we do so fast!" he gasped.

Phoebe pushed past him. "Follow my lead!"

"Phoebe, no!" Cole cried but she ignored him and stepped into plain view. Several energy balls appeared out of nowhere and rocketed towards her. An orange forcefield came around her and the balls were deflected.

"Come on!" she cried.

The others rushed outside. "Orb, orb!" she cried. Paige orbed Piper away but Leo paused uncertainly. "Go Leo, Cole can shimmer me!" she urged.

He orbed away as several more blasts pelted Phoebe's shield. Cole latched onto her arm and shimmered.

Phoebe was shimmered back into the living room of the Manor. Her forcefield was gone.

"Phew!" That was a close one!" she breathed. She smiled at everyone but noticed they weren't smiling back.

"What?"

Piper shook her head slightly, eyes wide. "You just walked out there without a care! Phoebe, you could have been killed!"

"No, I knew the baby would protect itself," Phoebe explained.

"You can't always count on that," Cole said angrily.

She stepped away from him with a hurt look. "Oh? So now you're worried about the baby having ultra powers? For goodness sake, it destroyed the Source, suspended an elevator and deflected energy balls! I'd say that's pretty good protection."

"Phoebe, don't get too comfortable having those powers. They aren't yours, and Cole is right, you don't know how reliable they are going to be," Leo warned.

Phoebe shot him a look. "I'm not, Leo. But just so you know, I'm not having his powers bound, either."

"Phoebe..." Leo took a step forward.

"No! Come one! They've saved us more than once! Whether you like it or not, we're always gonna have demons attacking us, and if little Jimmy in here has a means of protecting himself during his vulnerable time as a baby, then I don't think that's a bad thing at all."

"Little Jimmy?" Cole said.

"Oh, you know what I mean!"

Piper looked at Leo. "You know she's right. If it didn't have those powers, well, we'd all be dead now."

"Yes, but maybe it's because it _does_ have those powers that everyone's after it, and us," Leo argued.

"Leo, don't make our debate over baby powers theirs!"

"I'm not! The Elders want to bind its powers, not me."

"The Elders?" Cole uttered. "They don't have that right. This child is mine too, you know, and I'm not aligned with that faction!"

"Cole!" Phoebe cried.

"Well, I'm not! I'm on your side, Phoebe, and I'll fight with the Charmed Ones against evil, but I'm not going to abide by some silly laws that you've already broken countless times anyway," Cole stated hotly, directing the last part of his sentence towards Piper and Leo.

Leo opened his mouth to reply, and then decided not to. Piper sighed. "Leo, he's got a point. We broke some big rules to be together, and we didn't let them stop us. It really should be their decision."

Leo breathed out with a huff. "Fine. But I don't know how well they'll take this. It is in the interest of safety for both sides. Neither good nor evil are comfortable with your son having so much power, which he could easily use against both sides, if he wanted to."

Phoebe stared at him challengingly and Leo looked away. "I'm going upstairs," he said bluntly, and orbed.

"Ouch..." Paige murmured. "I wonder which upstairs he meant?"

"Oh, I don't wanna know," Phoebe sighed. "This was supposed to be a happy day."

"Yeah, well, demons have a way of ruining them. No offence, Cole," Piper said.

"None taken," Cole said with forced politeness.

Phoebe sank down into the couch and rubbed her forehead.

"Um, do you want me to check the Book of Shadows on invisible, energy-ball throwing demons?" Paige asked.

"Would you, sweetie?" Piper asked wearily.

"Sure," Paige said and walked off.

After she was out of earshot, Cole said: "I don't think she is going to find anything spectacular. There's a bounty on Phoebe's head too, now. The Underworld's in chaos without a Source and I'm sure the idea of killing any future opposition while trying to get to the throne yourself is fairly popular right now."

"If it's not one thing, it's another," Piper grumbled.

"Tell me about it!" Phoebe and Cole chorused.

They all exchanged glances.

"I'm going to have a nap," Piper told them. "If any demons come a-knocking, you know what to tell them."

She turned and left.

Cole glanced at Phoebe. "Hungry?"

She stared at him incredulously.

"Well are you? We've got to try lead a normal life as best we can, right? That's what you always say."

"Yeah... It's just been so _abnormal_ lately, the idea of just sitting down to a quiet meal is... Weird. Can you get some prunes?"

"Prunes? But you hate prunes."

She pointed to her stomach. "Yes, but he doesn't."

Cole cracked a smile. "A half-demon who likes dried fruit? I think there's hope for the little guy, yet."

"I sure hope so. And we have to think of a name for him, too."

"As long as it's not little Jimmy," Cole said, and shimmered away.

* * *

**Chapter Three** - Transparency Demons

Paige figured out what demons they were and Piper mixed up a potion to vanquish them. They were a clan of fairly powerful demons who could turn invisible when they wanted. Cole had dealt with a demon with that power before, and knew that they were hard to beat. The house was stocked with spray-paint, in high pressure canisters to reveal the demons if they were thought to be in close proximity.

For two weeks they waited for them to strike and for two weeks they avoided small, closed in areas. But they still hadn't struck.

"I'm getting reeeeally sick of taking the stairs in tall buildings," Paige huffed as she entered the Manor that evening.

"Yeah, well, my next doctor appointment is coming up and I don't want to go back into that building and climb all THOSE stairs!" Phoebe said.

Paige hung up her coat and put her hands on her hips. "Aren't you and Cole getting married in a few weeks, too?"

"Oh, don't remind me! I've got enough on my mind," Phoebe sighed.

Paige looked her up and down. "That's a lovely dress. You sure look gorgeous for tonight."

Phoebe smiled and glanced herself over. "I want to look my best for Cole's firm's formal dress evening. This dress is cut in such a way that it doesn't show my little bulge so much."

"Black suits you. I love the straps at the back," Paige said as she walked around her sister.

There was a hoot from outside. "There he is now! See you later, hun!" she kissed Paige and hurried out.

"Take care, Phoebe! And avoid small spaces!" Paige called after her.

She closed the door after her and watched them leave. Cole had obtained a silver BMW company car from his firm. She wondered how he managed to get himself established so quickly. So far, there was little to prove he was bad. In fact, he'd been a wonderful partner for Phoebe and had helped out the family on many occasions. Even so... There was something. Just something about his being part demon, his dark history, that prohibited Paige from trusting him. It was beginning to annoy her.

"Paige?"

She swiveled around to see Piper approaching her with her car keys.

"Hey. Sorry I'm late...did I miss dinner?"

Piper brushed past her and opened the door. "There wasn't any tonight. Phoebe and Cole are going out, I've gotta get to P3... There's some frozen beef in the refrigerator if you want it?"

She slung her handbag over her shoulder.

"Great. I get back just as everyone is leaving!" Paige sighed.

Piper pulled an apologetic face. "I'm sorry, Paige. You can come with me if you like?"

"Nah, it's okay. I've got a load of paperwork to do, so maybe the silence will do good for my concentration."

Piper nodded. "Just keep an eye, erm, an _ear _out for any transparency demons. And call Leo if you need him."

"I will."

Piper shot her a brief smile and then disappeared out the front door. It closed with a lonely click.

Paige turned around and sighed. "Just me and the Manor this evening. Hmm... I _could_ turn this around. Why should they have all the fun?"

She grinned and headed for the telephone.

* * *

Byron heard his brother enter the room. He turned around and glared at the closing door.

"For incinerating a gnat, show yourself, Jack!"

Jack shimmered into view. "Sorry. I keep forgetting to take down my invisibility cloak when I'm home."

Byron snorted. "Luckily us demons have developed a good sense of hearing, otherwise we'd have all snuck up on each other and scared the living fire outta ourselves."

Jack sighed. "Can't you ease up on me? I'm new to this."

"I can very obviously tell! I stupidly put you in charge of a company of Transparency demons when we went to kill the witches. How well you blotched THAT one up."

"Hey hey hey, don't rub it in, okay? I feel bad enough about it as it is," Jack moaned.

Byron stepped into the center of his dark room and opened his arms. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing, you twit! I'm summoning a meeting."

"Er, why?"

Bryon briefly opened a glaring eye. "To fix your mistake!"

Twelve Transparency demons flickered in around Bryon. He opened his eyes and smiled toothily

"My fellow demons! I call upon you again to attack the witches!"

There was a murmured groan. Byron scowled at them. "Do not be troubled! The witches are separate tonight. I called in a Magic sensor and she assures us that they are split for the evening. If we attack them in isolation, we have a much better chance."

"But what about the Charmed One with the force field baby? Even our highest voltage energy balls couldn't break through!" a demon chirped.

Byron nodded. "Very true. So we destroy her family group and leave her vulnerable. Then I initiate phase two of the plan."

"And that is?" another demon asked suspiciously.

Byron grinned. "It is something I must do by myself, using my possessing power. But I assure you, once the Witch is incapacitated, you will all get a share in the power her child has to offer."

"Um, bro? How the heck do you plan on tapping into Junior's powers? I mean, the kid puts up his own force field from the _womb_," Jack piped up.

"Only against beings he does not trust. Now don't question my plans any further! We made a deal, you all signed a contract, and now you're all obliged to doing as I say. I have attack strategies for the three groups you shall be split into, so we don't go blindly into this and stuff it up," he said, casting an eye at his younger brother, who pouted.

Byron conjured a table that had a holographic display of the Manor, a night club and some business building.

He glanced the demons over. "Let's get to work, shall we?"

* * *

Cole parked the car in an underground parking lot. Phoebe whistled. "Nice place for an ambush."

"People are arriving all the time. They won't attack around so many people and risk exposure. Look, someone's parking right now."

Phoebe looked out her window to see a black Mercedes park not far from them.

"Okay, but we take the stairs to get to the third floor."

Cole nodded and stepped out of the vehicle. He opened the door for Phoebe and helped her step out.

"Did I mention you look lovely tonight?" he said with a knowing smile.

"About ten times, yes," she replied, grinning.

They took the stairs and entered a foyer. The bouncer checked his list and let them into the main venue.

As Cole entered, he said: "I know there are a lotta people here, but keep alert, anyway."

"I will."

They walked several feet when a man turned around and looked in their direction.

"Belthazar!" he cried happily and walked straight towards them...and past them to a man behind them, who he proceeded to hug.

Phoebe looked at Cole and snickered. "All the colour has drained from your cheeks. That was pretty unnerving, huh?"

"Huh," he uttered, nodding. She could see him swallow.

"Honey...there...weren't any demon lawyers you worked with who might be at this party?" she asked.

Cole shook his head. "No, but there may well be some clients."

They walked further into the crowd when someone who Cole was familiar with recognized him.

"Hey, Cole!" a friendly, rugged looking man in a classic black suit and tie came up to him.

They shook hands. "How're you doing, Maxwell?"

Maxwell looked Phoebe up and down. "Very good, very good. My, what a lovely lady you have by your side. She your wife?"

"My wife to be," he answered and drew Phoebe closer to him with pride.

Maxwell extended a hand. "Pleased to meet you, Miss...?"

She shook it. "Halliwell. Phoebe Halliwell."

Maxwell smiled and turned back to Cole. "Such a trap, isn't this?"

Cole blinked at him. "A what?"

"A trap," Maxwell went on. "All these parties are. They're only thrown to show off to clients, and ensnare them. They sure aren't thrown for our pleasure. Not that I mind. The food's free."

"Oh-ho...yeah. A real ploy to impress," Cole agreed, his tenseness fading.

"Speaking of food, you just gotta try the caviar. Mmm mmm mm. It's real nice!"

Phoebe spoke up. "We will! Definitely."

Maxwell nodded. "Well I can't wait! Heh heh! I'll catch up with you folks later," he said.

"See you around, Max," Cole replied and they watched the energetic man amble over to the eats table.

"He a demon, sweetie?" Phoebe said causally but quietly to his ear.

"Not that I know of," Cole answered. "He's far too...'perky' for one, anyway."

Just then, music started playing and people began to spread out and get with partners for a slow-dance.

"Would you like to dance?" Cole asked.

Phoebe frowned and smiled at the same time. "Of course! Just...keep an eye out for any suspicious looking clients, okay?"

Cole pulled her in gently and took her hand. "Of course."

Phoebe smiled happily and rested her head against his chest, oblivious to the invisible pair of eyes that were watching her from the corner of the room.

* * *

Piper watched the band play. She was comfortable, in her club, knowing that in this small venue, she could get away with freezing everyone if she had to. Her mind drifted elsewhere, though. The music became a dull thump in the background as her mind wandered. She thought about Phoebe and her son. That child had so much power! It made her wonder whether Cole had more powers of his own that he had not let on. Paige didn't trust him. Still, Cole loved Phoebe and wouldn't do anything to hurt her. She couldn't see any reason not to trust him. She thought about her own child. Leo wanted one, but he was unsure about letting the child have powers. As Phoebe had clearly proved, having a powerful magical baby was a magnet for evil, but the powers also enable the baby to protect itself. Surely they were necessary in a magical family such as theirs? She feared she wouldn't always be around to protect her daughter. It would offer some peace of mind if the daughter could protect herself.

Her attention drifted to a strange young woman who was heading to the ladies. She looked flustered and anxious. Piper frowned and stared after her as she entered the restroom in a hurry. A dark, cloaked, suspicious looking man glanced about, and then walked in after her.

"Huh?" Piper uttered, confused and worried.

"Lucy, cover for me," she told her bar assistant.

"Sure Piper. You okay?"

"I'm fine," Piper replied and headed off after the girl. She pushed through the dancing crowds and paused in front of the restroom door. She took a breath, bracing herself for the worst, and walked in.

The room was empty and no one was in the cubicles. Piper barely had time to realize the trap when someone hit her on the back of the head. The witch landed on the floor, unconscious.

Two demons and the girl shimmered into view. The girl morphed into Jack.

"Perfect strategy!" Jack grinned.

The other two demons chuckled. "Heh, yeah, but I still think it's funny that you can only shape shift into a girl!"

Jack frowned. "When I stole the shape shifting power off that demon last month, I didn't know he was such an amateur! But it doesn't matter. My girl form has helped me out on more than one occasion."

"To attract men?" the one demon asked as he picked up Piper.

"NO! To confuse and then kill them, you doofus! Now let's hurry and get out of here before someone walks in."

"But Byron said just to kill the witch here!" the second demon protested.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Now that's stupid! Witches don't become piles of dust when you kill them. They leave a very messy, bloody body behind. That would certainly arouse suspicions. No! We take her back to the lair. Understood?"

"Yes, commander," the first demon sneered. They shimmered away.

Jack had other plans for the witch. He wasn't going to destroy a prize like her so easily! He and his brother were not Transparency Demons by birth, after all. They were Collectors. And what better way to equal his big brother in power than with the powers of a Charmed One?

* * *

Paige laughed merrily at her friend's joke. She was standing in a circle with four other friends who she'd invited over for a small party. Three guys and one girl had brought with them chips, pizza and beer. They could only stay a few hours, because she needed time to clean up before Piper and Phoebe returned. She was going to take advantage of the opportunity. Piper and Phoebe may not have many friends, but she still did, and she intended to keep them.

"So anyway, Paige, this place is handsome! It's like, so big!" Steve, the joke-teller, commented.

"Yeah, it's been a family house for...for a long time," Paige replied with a smile and a nod.

"I bet it's haunted, then!" Candice, her pretty, dumb red-haired friend piped up.

"Oh, yeah! Why don't we play one of those ghost games? You know, contact the dead," Cori, Steven's best friend suggested.

"Um, I don't think that's such a good idea," Paige answered, unsure of what any kind of spiritual game might attract in this old house.

Candice slapped Paige on the back. "Come on Paige! You used to love stupid games like this! Don't be such a spoil-sport!"

"Yeah, and, um, Paige?" Dave, a dark, tall brunette Paige had a mild crush on, spoke up. "Can we have some more drinks? The beer's gone!"

Paige chuckled mirthlessly. "Uh...uh ok. But, um, don't touch anything while I'm gone! My sisters would kill me if I broke anything."

"Do you have a pen and paper so we can contact the spirits?" Candice asked.

Paige groaned inwardly. They were really going through with this stupid game. She didn't like it one bit.

"There's a notepad in the kitchen, I'll get it, with some more drinks. Just wait here." She turned and left the living room, hearing her friends snicker behind her back. They were probably wondering why she was so uptight. She wished she could tell them that she was worried about their summoning up a demonic ghost bent on vengeance if they played this silly game. That, and she had Transparency Demons lingering at the back of her mind.

She entered the kitchen and froze. The flour she had previously put on the floor (thinly spread so as not to look too suspicious) had footprints in it. No one had walked in here since her sisters left and friends arrived. That meant only one thing. She slowly back out of the kitchen and turned and ran to the living room. She was relieved to see they were all still there in one piece.

"Hey, where's the beer?" Dave asked, frowning.

"And the paper!" Candice added.

"Sorry guys, something just came up. You have to leave!"

"But we've only been here for forty minutes!" Steve protested.

"Yeah, what's up, Paige?" Cori pressed.

Paige hated what she was saying. "I'm sorry everyone. I-I just got a call on my mobile. My sister's sick and coming home now. I'm not supposed to have people in the house at the moment...family reasons. So, can you please leave?"

Her friends sighed and grumbled, gathering up their things. They walked out muttering their goodbyes and once the last of them had left, Paige closed the door and watched them drive off. Paige backed up against the wall and braced herself. She had a plan, but it was very dangerous. If she didn't do anything, well, it was only a matter of time before one of the invisible enemies struck.

"Knife!" she whispered, remembering the carving knife that was in the kitchen. It orbed into her hand. She held it out. "Transparency demon!"

"YAaaaaaaah!"

The surprised yell ended with a guttural cry as Paige felt an invisible body knock her back a bit. Blood appeared all over the knife and the demon flickered into view. He was impaled in the knife she was holding. She yanked it out and pushed him forward. He fell to the floor, burst into flames and disappeared.

"Anyone else wanna ambush me?!" she shouted. Silence greeted her ears.

She held out the knife warningly. "Transparency demon!" Nothing happened.

The remaining demons had shimmered off, and reported to their commander that the witch was orbing them into knives. Jack had decided to take matters into his own hands. Paige heard a small rustle and looked over to the pot plant nearby. Jack had shimmered in, but she couldn't see him.

"Transparency demon!" she cried, her voice on the edge of breaking. She was afraid and uncertain. Jack smiled. He wasn't a Transparency demon. He was a Collector demon who had collected the power of invisibility. And levitation. He hovered over to her and looked her over greedily. A powerful witch, yes, with the power to orb herself and objects to different places. This could be useful.

He noticed how tense she was. She started to move forward and he levitated out of her way.

He took out a heavy rock from his pocket and held it at the back of her head. The rock, unlike him, was unmasked from his cloak when he took it out of his pocket, so he had to do this just right.

"LEO!"

A blue collecting of light appeared and formed a man. Jack cursed mentally and put the rock back in his picket (pocket). Paige hurried over to the white- lighter. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"I think there's a demon in the house. A transparent one....but not a transparen_cy_ one."

"Why do you say that?"

She pointed to blood on the floor. "Because I orbed one into a knife. This one isn't responding to my call for a Transparency demon."

"Paige! That was so dangerous!" Leo scolded.

Jack was growing impatient. He wanted her powers, but he was wasting time here. The other witch might have woken already, and she was best unconscious for when he needed to extract her powers. He grudgingly decided to leave. He'd come back for this witch's powers later. He shimmered off.

Paige turned around sharply when another gust of wind rustled the pot plant. Leo noticed it too.

"Let's orb away from here. I'll take you someplace safe," he said.

"Good idea," Paige said a little breathlessly, and the two orbed away.

* * *

Byron was waiting for Cole to leave his lady for a bit and go someplace a little less crowded. When he possessed a being, they usually jolted and choked a bit, before he was able to take full control of their actions. If Cole did this in front of the witch, she would immediately be suspicious.

He wasn't having much luck, though. The two were clinging to each other, as couples do.

Byron's attention was distracted as an angry looking man entered the room, looking around. Bryon groaned. He recognized the man, and he was only half a man. His other half was very demon.

Byron had five powers. Transparency was his oldest and first collected power. He also had the ability to conjure objects, the ability to shimmer and throw energy balls, and his latest power was telepathy.

His telepathy was taking time to master, and so far he could only say simple messages to other demons. This would have to do.

"Abe!"

Abe stopped walking and looked around for the source of the voice.

"Abe, by the men's restroom. Me, Byron. Come here."

Abe scowled and pushed through the dancers towards the restroom. Byron had quickly shimmered inside, entered a cubicle, shimmered into view and came out just in time to see Abe arrive, glaring at him.

"What do you want, Bryon!" he growled.

"Keep your voice down! There's someone in here who might recognize me and then my cover would be blown."

"Belthazar?" Abe queried gruffly.

"Yeah. Are you here for him too?"

Abe nodded. "Yeah. The bastard owes me powers! He promised me he'd give me some in exchange for some information I gave him, months back. He never lived up to his end of the bargain, so now I'm gonna make him pay!"

Byron managed not to roll his eyes. He knew Abe. Abe was a cowardly, weak Collector demon who had belonged to a rather brutal clan. In order to fit in, he was always trying to gain more powers. Why he struck a deal with Belthazar was beyond him. Everyone knew Belthazar was a back-stabber.

"And so you now have enough power to seek revenge, do you?"

Abe nodded. "Yeah, and it took me a while, too. You know, when my clan found out I'd betrayed their information to that demon, they stripped me of all my powers, beat me up and kicked me out. I was so angry! I sent Belthazar a death threat. He's had weeks to respond and give me what he owes me. But he never did. So I worked my way up the ladder, and now that I've got powers, I'm gonna kill him!"

Byron nodded with fake interest in Abe's little sob story. "Very nice, Abe, and you shall have your chance! But not tonight. I need Belthazar alive, tonight, for my own plans."

"You gonna kill him?!" Abe erupted. A few people stopped their conversations and stared.

Byron ushered him away from the staring people. "Voice down, Abe! And no. I'm just going to possess him for a little while to get to his witch."

"Why?" Abe asked flatly. The half-demon was not particularly bright, or well-informed, it seemed.

"Where have you been, under a rock? Don't you know about Belthazar's witch girlfriend?" Byron asked.

Abe blinked and looked at him dumbly. "Uhh... I know he lives with her."

Byron breathed deeply to calm his rising impatience. "Yes, well, she's a powerful witch that I want to get hold of. So! I'll get my prize and then I shall personally deliver Belthazar's body to your doorstep, alive, of course. And you can have your revenge."

Abe glared through the crowds and spotted Belthazar. He started forward, but Byron quickly grabbed his arm and held him back.

"Did you hear me, Abe?"

Abe turned and gave him and angry look. "Yeah I heard you. But I'm so impatient! I wanna kill him, and I wanna kill him now!" he hissed, remembering to whisper this time. Byron patted him on the shoulder.

"I know the feeling. But you know well you can't do that here, in public. Just give me a day and Belthazar will be yours for the taking. I promise."

Abe eyes him suspiciously. "How'd I know you're tellin' the truth?" he asked.

"Abe, Abe, Abe! I'm a Collector demon, such as yourself! I wouldn't betray you! Who knows what powers you might have to wreak havoc on my body if I did?"

Abe cracked a smile at that comment of flattery.

"Yeah, you better know it!"

Byron nodded with a polite smile. "Yes, now, will you make yourself scarce? I have a job to do."

Abe grunted. "Okay. But you better not forget, Byron!"

Abe strode away, glaring the whole time at Cole.

Phoebe watched a very furious-looking man storm past them. He glared at them intensely.

"Uh, Cole?"

Cole looked down at her. "Yes?"

"Did you ever find out who sent you that death threat?"

"Yes, but I didn't bother about it. It was a weak demon who couldn't scare a cat."

"Are you sure about that?" she pressed, and Cole watched her incline her head towards someone. He looked across the room to see a scowling man shoot him a baleful look, then disappear out of the room.

"My God! It's Abe."

"Abe?" Phoebe queried as they continued slow dancing, extra-slowly now as their attention was distracted.

Cole put his lips to her ear and spoke softly. "That's the one who sent me the letter. I'd recognize that scowling face anywhere."

"Couldn't scare a cat, huh? With the look he was giving you, I think he could scare a few things bigger than a cat. Plus he has a human form. That makes him an upper-level demon, right?"

"Not necessarily. He's a Collector demon. They look pretty human, except for their sharp teeth. I wonder what he's doing here, or was."

"Probably to carry out his threat," Phoebe murmured.

"I should go after him. Stop him before he does something stupid," Cole said.

"Honey, I don't want you out anywhere alone!" Phoebe whispered.

Cole stopped dancing and looked at her affectionately. "It's all right. I know how to deal with Abe. I'll be back."

"No, Cole, wait!" But he let go of her and walked casually but quickly through the crowds.

Phoebe shook her head crossly. Cole relied on his demonic powers far more than she liked. She bit her lower lip, and followed him.

Cole pushed open the doors and stepped outside. The Bouncer was unconscious on the floor. Typical, violent Abe.

He heard footsteps and looked around the corner wall down the passageway so see Abe matching off. He shimmered and appeared right in front of Abe.

"Hello, Abe," Cole said cheerfully.

"YOU!" Abe snarled and spat acid at him. Cole stepped aside and watched it burn a hole in the carpet. "I see you're still angry, after all this time."

"You ruined my life, Belthazar!" Abe cried and ignited a fireball. Cole smiled crookedly. "You're not going to kill me here. You would have done so already. You were marching straight for the elevator. Where're you going, Abe?"

Abe narrowed his eyes and gave Cole a look of death. "I'm not allowed to say!"

"Sure you are, you're----" Cole jolted, his eyes widened with shock and he clutched at his heart. He staggered backwards, wheezed and then recovered. He stood up, smiling satisfactorily.

"Good job, Abe. You distracted him nicely for me," Cole said.

"Huh....Byron?" Abe blurted.

The possessed half-demon nodded. "Correct! I am most certainly in your debt. How would you like to join my clan, once all this is done?"

Abe chewed on that for a while. "Ahhh, I guess that's okay."

Byron patted him on the shoulder. "Fantastic. Now, I'll see you soon, okay?"

Abe nodded. "Sure, yeah.... Just don't kill him! Belthazar's mine!"

"I promise."

Abe grunted and headed for the elevator. The clumsy demon shimmered before the doors even closed. Byron rolled Cole's eyes. What was the point in shimmering in an elevator if you weren't going to keep it secret?

He sighed and turned around to see the witch staring at him.

"Phoebe!"

She looked at him confusedly. "What did you just do?"

He approached her. "I told Abe that if he ever comes near me or my family again, I'll incinerate his living flesh."

She raised an eyebrow. "And he listened?"

He nodded with a warm smile. "Yes."

"He really is a cowardly demon. Gee..." she remarked.

"As yellow as they come. Now, where were we?"

"We were dancing..." she said slowly.

"Ah, yes," he said with an enigmatic smile. "That we were..."

* * *

It wasn't the first time Leo had orbed into a cubicle in the Ladies'. His feet were perched on the rim of the toilet seat while Paige was cramped up against the door. They listened acutely. No one seemed to be in the room.

Paige opened the door and looked around. "P3's Ladies' room? This is your idea of a safe place?" she asked.

Leo pushed her out gently. "I think you're safer in public places, and with at least one of your sisters."

Paige shrugged. "I...guess... Well, let's get out of here, 'cause it's awfully empty."

The two of them left the room just as some girls were entering it. They gave Leo strange looks. He smiled, embarrassed.

"Why didn't you orb us into the storeroom?" Paige said through her teeth.

"Someone was in there, and it wasn't....Piper?"

They approached the bar only to find a worried looking Lucy.

"Lucy, where's Piper?" Leo asked.

"Oh, hi Leo. I don't know! She left about twenty minutes ago and hasn't been back since. I can't reach her on her mobile, either."

"Don't worry, we'll find her," Paige assured and took Leo's arm and lead him away from the bar. "Can you sense her?"

Leo paused and his face creased with a frown. "N-no. Not at all."

Paige felt her heart skip a beat. "That can mean only one of two things..." she said.

Their faces both paled at Leo's words. "She's either dead, or in the Underworld."

"And both are VERY bad things. We have to get down there, a.s.a.p!"

"We can't! I don't know where I'll end up. It'll be going into a strange world blindly. She could be anywhere, and we don't even know if she is there at all!"

Paige bit her lower lip in thought. "Hmm..."

"We should call Cole. He can help us find our way around the Underworld. He might know where to look," Leo urged.

"Wait, we don't need him. When I told everyone that Transparency demons were after us, Cole said they tend to hang out in lairs. All we have to do is find one of their lairs... And I could have sworn the Book of Shadows mentioned a few."

"Fine, well, you orb back home and check that out, but put yourself in a magic circle. I'm going to fetch Cole and Phoebe anyway. They're vulnerable right now, and whether you like it or not, we could use their help. I'll meet you back at the Manor in a few minutes; please be careful."

"I will. Magic circle," Paige nodded. Leo headed for the storeroom and she headed for the Ladies.

"Please be okay, Piper," she murmured, unable to suppress the fear rising inside of her.

* * *

Byron brought over two drinks. One for himself, and one for Phoebe. The latter had a fast-working sleeping pill in it.

"Here," he said handing her the glass of wine.

"Mmmm, thanks," she said with an enticing smile. Byron had to admit, he could see the witch's appeal.

He watched her sip the wine and look around. They were now seated at a table, after having danced a little more. The music was more lively now, and they decided to sit it out.

Phoebe suddenly turned to him. "So...what are we gonna name him?" she asked, her eyes bright with excitement.

"Name...him?"

"The baby!"

"Oh, yes...the baby. Um, well... I'll have to think about that," Byron stumbled. This was not his area of expertise. Especially seeing as most of the names he knew were demonic.

"I was wondering if we should give him a name starting with a P....but then, Piper's going to be carrying on the whole 'P' thing with her daughter."

"Yeah, and there aren't too many good 'P' names for guys."

Phoebe nodded, and Byron noticed her eyes had dulled a little. Ah, there was the sleeping pill, taking its toll.

"Sweetheart, are you feeling all right?" he questioned.

"Hmm? Oh, I-I'm fine. I'm just feeling drowsy. Oh, honey, I'm sorry. I think it's the baby draining me of my energy again. The little guy sure is growing fast."

"Are you saying you want to go home now? Because I'm perfectly fine with that. I only want what's best for you and the baby," he cooed, surprising himself. He was a pretty good actor.

Phoebe finished her wine and nodded a little sleepily. "Yeah, I would. I didn't mean to cut the night so short, though. I'm so---"

"No need to apologize," he told her and stood up. He helped her to her feet. She swayed on them a bit. "Let's try make it to the elevator, ok?"

"But what about the Transparency...trans..." she yawned.

"Okay, then we'll take the stairs to the car."

"Mmm....okay."

Byron ushered Cole's wife out of the room and nearly bumped into Leo, who was eyeing the unconscious Bouncer warily.

"Cole! There you are. There's a crisis and we need you and Phoebe at the Manor."

"That's just where I'm going. Phoebe's exhausted," Byron replied.

Leo looked at her worriedly. "She's...she's asleep."

Phoebe was slumped over his arms, her eyes shut. "N...not quite....but almost," she breathed, barely opening her eyes for a brief moment.

Leo frowned. "Okay, well, get her back as soon as you can. But be careful. Piper's already gone missing...and I don't want to lose any more of you."

"Piper's what?" Byron uttered, although that was more Cole talking than him.

Leo hurried off to the stairwell. "Paige's on it. I'll see you at the Manor!"

Byron paused and looked at Phoebe. "Phoebe?"

No response. She was out cold. He smiled. Forget the Manor, and forget Piper - she was surely dead, by now.

He glanced around and made sure nobody was watching. Then he shimmered.

* * *

"Ha! Transparency demons live in separate homes but they gather at a central meeting place, presumed to be under the Wrestling stadium."

Paige looked around and realized she'd spoken to herself. Where _was_ everyone? She was fortunate she hadn't been attacked yet. Even if she was in the safe confines of a magic circle, she still felt vulnerable.

She sighed and read over the vanquishing spell mentally. It was fortunately not a Power of Three spell, so she could do it on her own, without Cole or Phoebe's help.

She memorized the short little spell and then called for Leo.

"LEO!"

He orbed at that precise moment, and a surprised little gasp escaped her lips.

"Hold your horses, I'm here."

"Did you tell Phoebe and Cole?"

"Yes, but there's a problem. Phoebe's had another attack of exhaustion. She was nearly asleep when I found them. Cole said he was going to take her back straight away. Aren't they here yet?"

"No," Paige replied, feeling suspicious of Cole already. "But I've located the Transparency demons and know the vanquishing spell by heart. It's not a Power of Three spell, so I can do it alone."

"You're not going alone, Paige. I'm coming with you," Leo said adamantly.

"Sure, okay. Only thing bugging me is that other demon who was in the house earlier. He wasn't a Transparency demon."

"This is where Cole could come in handy," Leo leered.

"Well he isn't here, is he? And we don't have time to go looking for him. We need to get to Piper now!"

"You're right, let's go," Leo said and took her hand. "Don't forget the vanquishing spell, ok?" he asked.

Paige blew a raspberry. "What kind of a witch would I be if I did that?"

* * *

It was not an ideal place to be doing this, but Cole's BMW would have to suffice.

Byron put the witch down on the back seat and placed his hands over her stomach. He knew well how to extract powers. It required a lot of concentration, a chant and using the gift his mother gave him - the ability to draw power through his hands.

He closed his eyes and began to say a chant he knew very well. Cole's body would absorb it, and then he would feed himself a sleeping pill. When Cole passed out, Byron would dispossess him and extract the powers from Cole. He had to do this the long way around, because if he tried directly- as himself - to extract the child's power, it would surely turn him to ash. Right now, though, the baby trusted its father. That was all he needed.

Byron was very aware that he was expected back at the Halliwell Manor, and when he didn't pitch, Leo would come looking for him again. He had to work quickly.

He felt a warm sensation travel through his arms and his body tingled. Yes, that must be the first inkling of the enormous wealth of power he was about to tap into! The sleeping pill should also have calmed any resistance the baby might have put up. So far, he was getting no complaints.

He was unable to suppress a smile as he continued, feeling the warmth grow. He could feel his inner essence begin to fill with it. So much power!

Then something went wrong. The pleasant warm sensation started to become increasingly hot. His body began to jerk and jolt. His eyes flew open. A strange, curling red light was coming from the witch's stomach and flowing up is arms and traveling through him. Cole's body began to burn from the inside. Byron started to feel as if he was cooking inside it. He tried to grin and bear it, but it became too much. Suddenly, he felt a hot, searing flash of pain tear through him.

"Uh...UH!" He drew back his hands, but the flow continued. "No...NO! It's me, your father! What are you...AHH!"

The pain became unbearable, and Byron decided to leave. He literally leapt out of Cole and hit the back windshield.

The red light was no longer swirling through Cole, but through Byron.

"What?! Get away from me!" Byron yelled and scrambled over a disorientated Cole and unconscious Phoebe to the car door. He pulled it open and tumbled outside.

Cole groggily sat up, sweating and feeling uncomfortably hot, and watched the demon writhe on the floor.

"Byron!" Cole snarled. He knew he had been possessed, but his conscious thoughts had been largely shut out during that time.

Byron rolled in agony on the floor. "Get out!! GET OUT!" Byron screamed. Cole looked around and was relieved to see they were the only ones in the parking lot, having left so early.

The red, curling light gathered and entered Byron's chest and a second later, he exploded. Cole shut the door just in time to avoid the fiery blast of Byron's demise.

When everything went quiet, and the car had stopped rocking, Cole peered out of the window. Just a few sparse flames and a pile of ash was left.

His gaze drifted over to Phoebe, who was blissfully unaware of what had happened. Her tummy was still glowing a little, but the warning red light started to fade until it was no more.

"You knew daddy was possessed, didn't you?" he said softly.

Although silence only greeted his ears, Cole knew it was the truth. His son had sensed the evil presence inside of him and erased it....quite effectively.

He broke out of his daze and remembered what he had heard from Leo. Piper! She was in trouble, and they were expecting them back at the Manor.

Cole took Phoebe in his arms, and shimmered.

When he arrived in the Manor, he called for Leo and Paige. Nobody answered.

He put Phoebe down on the couch and stared at her worriedly. He couldn't leave her, but he knew Leo would need his help. While Byron had possessed him, Cole had learnt a few of his thoughts and plans, and he knew Byron was in league with the Transparency demons. He also knew Byron had an obnoxious brother in charge of them while he was away.

_'They'll be going in there preparing for Transparency demons only, but who knows what powers Byron's Collector demon brother might have_,' he thought. He glanced over Phoebe unhappily. He'd have to leave her, and just hope that their son would do the protecting, should anyone try to attack her.

"Hold on for me Phoebe," he breathed, and shimmered after Leo and Paige.

* * *

Jack was in the middle of performing the Extraction ritual on Piper's powers when someone orbed in.

He spun around and gasped. "YOU!"

Paige and Leo glared in unison at the demon.

"What the hell are you doing to my sister?" Paige cried.

Jack shot a glance at Piper. She was lying in a crumpled heap in an iron cage and he had his hands held up in front of her.

He was uncomfortably aware that he was alone in the meeting hall, as he'd told his group of Transparency demons to leave him alone with the witch.

Paige took a warning step forward. "Let her out now, or I'll vanquish your sorry ass!"

Jack did not like the sound of that. "I think not." He suddenly hurtled an energy ball at her and she orbed just in time. She reappeared behind him.

"Evil that hides, that we cannot see, be vanquished now, demon of transparency!"

Jack cried out in pain as he felt his power of Transparency being destroyed. He buckled over and staggered a little, before the pain subsided. He slowly drew to his full height.

"Wrong spell!" he growled, and tossed an energy ball. It caught a surprised Paige off guard and sent her flying and crashing into the wall.

"Paige!" Leo rushed over to her, but Jack blasted him with another energy ball.

Paige groaned and rolled onto her stomach. Jack advanced menacingly towards her. "You've done me a favor, by coming here! Now I shall have both yours and your sisters' powers!"

"Not if I can help it."

Jack spun around just in time to get a face full of fireball.

Cole waved his arm and sent Jack soaring across the room. He hit a wall and crashed down. Cole summoned up two energy balls in both his hands and shot them at the Collector demon. He was vanquished in an instant.

Paige sat up rubbing the back of her head, and stared at Cole. "Well there's a power I didn't know you had!" she said, flicking her arm for emphasis.

Cole shrugged. "I told you, when I took that potion of power, I didn't know what was in it. I'm discovering these powers as I go along."

"Riiiight," Paige said sarcastically. Cole helped her to her feet. He noticed the scorch mark on her abdomen. "You took a bad hit."

"I'll live," she said, pushing him away. "Go get Leo, I'll tend to Piper."

Cole nodded and headed over to Leo while Paige approached the iron cage. She reached to touch it, but got a nasty shock.

"It's magic-proof!" she cried irritably.

"Wait a second," Cole said and put a hand on Leo and shimmered him back to the Manor. He came back a moment later. "I have an idea."

Footsteps and voices could be heard drawing closer. "Well hurry up with it! Someone's coming.... Quite a few someones," Paige commented, looking about nervously.

"The cage is designed to be good-magic proof. So maybe I can shimmer in get Piper out of there that way."

"It's worth a shot," Paige breathed. Cole shimmered and successfully entered the cage.

"Phew!" Paige sighed.

"Ah! See? Having a half-demon isn't so bad after all!" he said as he picked Piper up.

Paige pulled a face. "Don't push your luck, mister."

The door opened and they left the room just before anyone could see them.

One of the Transparency demons walked in. "Jack?"

Another pushed past him and eyed the cage, and the scorch marks around the room. "Oh, crap. He's been vanquished."

"Who wants to bet Byron's been vanquished too?" another demon piped up.

There was a collective groan.

* * *

**Chapter 4 **- Coming to Terms

Phoebe opened her eyes and breathed out a long, heavy sigh. Her sisters and brother-in-law were all standing over her, watching her intently. Piper's face broke into a smile.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hey," Phoebe replied. "Why do I get the feeling something major happened while I was asleep?"

Piper glanced over at Leo, who exchanged glances with Paige.

Piper looked back down at Phoebe. "I just found out about it myself. I've been out cold almost as long as you have."

"Found out about what?" Phoebe said as she sat up. She was in her room, and her sisters were on one side of the bed, and Leo was sitting on a chair on the other side.

"Where's Cole?" Phoebe panicked.

"Shhh, it's okay, honey. He just went out for a bit to get something. He'll be back soon," Piper soothed.

"What about the Transparency demons?"

"You don't have to worry about them anymore. We destroyed their leaders," Paige informed her.

Phoebe frowned. "Gee....how much DID I miss?"

"Well," Paige began. "In a nutshell, Piper got whacked on the head by a Collector demon at the club and was taken to a lair. I killed a Transparency demon at the Manor, then orbed with Leo to P3 to stay with Piper. That's when we found out she was missing. Meanwhile, Cole was possessed by a Collector demon called Byron, which you failed to notice for the latter part of your evening until you passed out from the sleeping pill he slipped you. Cole then claims Byron tried to draw your son's powers out. Apparently junior realized that there was something wrong and literally singed Byron outta Cole and vanquished him. Then Leo and I orbed down to the Underworld to rescue Piper, got into a big fight, Cole helped and we vanquished the other Collector demon who'd kidnapped Piper for her powers, and rescued her."

Phoebe blinked.

"Oh.... Wow. And I slept through all of this?"

"Most of it. I'm still surprised you didn't notice Cole was possessed," Paige said, raising a brow.

Phoebe sighed. "I don't think I was fully conscious long enough to notice anything. In fact, the night's a blur."

"Honey, what we found interesting was that your baby managed to destroy a being that was trying to extract its powers without even hurting Cole. I mean... For a fetus it's pretty intuitive, isn't it?" Piper remarked.

Phoebe nodded slowly. "I guess that completely rules out any Elders trying to bind its powers. It's quite obvious that he won't allow it."

Leo frowned. "Yeah, by killing them."

"Leo!" Piper scolded.

"What? That's a truly demonic thing. Cole said it _burnt_ Byron out of him by means of a red light that channeled into him. What if he uses that power to kill people he simply doesn't like or trust?"

Phoebe rubbed her temples, obviously uncomfortable with the conversation.

"But it hasn't harmed anyone but evil beings. It's protected us, and Phoebe and Cole," Piper pointed out.

Leo stood up with a weary sigh. "All I'm saying is that the child has a lot of power, and so far, it's all been demonic in nature. It doesn't bode well for any being to possess that much power, be he good or evil."

"Can we discuss this later? I've just woken up," Phoebe grumbled.

They all went quite. "Sorry, okay. I didn't mean to go off on a tangent," Leo apologized.

"Yeah, we'll talk about it later. In the mean time, there's something I want to talk to you about, Piper," Paige said, shooting her older sister a look.

Piper tilted her head curiously. "Oh? Well, all right then. Let's discuss it downstairs and give Phoebe some space."

Paige nodded and stood up with Piper. "Talk to you later, Pheebs," she said.

Phoebe nodded and watched them all leave.

When the door clicked closed, she sighed and sank back down into her bed. She placed her hands over her tummy. She drew in a tiny gasp when she felt a small but definite wriggle.

"What are you trying to tell me?" she whispered, lifting the sheets and peering at her stomach. Her thoughts were distracted by the sound of the door opening. She dropped her hold of the sheets and looked at the door. Cole stepped inside.

"Phoebe? You're awake," he said softly.

She smiled. "And you're you again."

He smiled lopsidedly. "Yeah...heard about that, did you?"

She nodded as he walked over to her and sat beside her.

"I also heard what our son did," she told him.

"He's quite an amazing little guy," Cole remarked.

"And very strong. A little too strong for comfort. I mean.... I'm glad he was able to do what he did... But, don't you find it a little alarming that he has so much power, at so young an age?"

Cole dropped his gaze and sighed slightly. "It is...a little worrying, in a way, because I don't know how he'll be when he grows older. But then, that's a fear all parents have. What their kids might turn out to be. But, the fact that all that he's done has been in self-defense, and has been directed at evil, is of some comfort."

"Leo isn't so sure," Phoebe sighed.

Cole grunted. "Well, it isn't Leo's son now, is it?"

"He's just looking out for us all, Cole."

"Well, he doesn't have to. We can look out for ourselves. Speaking of which... Now that the threat of Transparency demons is over, we can focus on our wedding plans."

A hand flew to Phoebe's forehead. "Oh gosh! I totally forgot! It's in two weeks, isn't it?"

Cole nodded.

"I've made some arrangements, but they've been put on hold for a while because of all this... There's so much still to do!" Phoebe exclaimed, throwing off the covers and getting out of bed.

Cole was unable to hold back a smile. "Now those are the worries you should be dealing with. I want you to forget about demons and evil powers and such for now, okay? Let me handle that."

She looked at Cole. "What about that Abe guy? Is he really gone for good, or was that Byron speaking to him when I saw you?"

Cole's posture drooped. "Oh, yeah, Abe. No, he's excepting me to rock up on his doorstep unconscious and ready to be vanquished. It's what Byron promised him."

"What are you going to do?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, I'm going to appear on his doorstep, only I won't be unconscious, and he'll be the one getting vanquished."

"Are you sure you can manage that by yourself?"

Cole looked insulted. "Of course I can! Abe's as thick as brick. He'll be a piece of cake to vanquish."

It was Phoebe's turn to smile. She walked over to him and kissed him lightly. "I love you, you know that?"

He chuckled. "Oh, I've had a hunch..."

* * *

Piper sat down in the living room. She looked up at Paige.

"Ok, what is it?"

Paige drew in a breath. She had a strong feeling that Piper was not going to like what she had to say.

"Cole used a new power on the Collector demon. A power he claims he only just realized he had."

Piper nodded slowly. "Okay, but, Cole said when he took the potion, he didn't know what powers it contained."

"Yeah, and it was meant for his evil son, so who knows how much extra power the Seer wanted to boost it with."

Piper grumbled. "Paige, firstly, let's not go around calling Phoebe and Cole's son evil. Secondly, yes, it was meant for their son, as a power boost, and we acknowledge that. But we also agreed to let Cole keep his powers until the baby is born. That way he can help protect it....even if it doesn't really need his protection," she added with a frown.

"Piper, the guy was a demon! Now he's a human with more demonic powers than even Belthazar had. Do you really trust him?

"He hasn't given us any reason not to!" Piper exclaimed, exasperated and shaking her head.

Paige raised her hands and shook them about a little in frustration, before calming herself down and letting them drop to her sides.

"Ok, fine. So he hasn't. But I still think it's a good idea that we watch him closely."

"All right, Paige. I'll keep an eye on him if it'll make you feel better," Piper gave in.

Paige looked long and hard at her sister, who returned the stare.

"Sure, Piper," she finally said, and turned and walked away.

Piper watched her go, trying to grapple with what had just happened. Paige looked genuinely upset. She knew that Paige didn't trust Cole but she was getting paranoid about him now. It did make her worry. What if Paige was seeing something that she'd turned a blind eye toward? Piper had trusted in Phoebe's judgment so completely, she'd almost forgotten about who Cole really used to be.

Still, there was nothing concrete to Paige's fears. Nothing yet, anyway.

* * *


End file.
